K-ON! Wiki
|} Jun Suzuki (鈴木純) joins the Light Music Club after the seniors graduate and becomes the bassist for the band Wakaba Girls. She plays a rare, pearl-white coloured variant of the Yamaha SBV500, and her greatest influences are Ho-kago Tea Time's bassist Mio Akiyama, and her older brother Atsushi Suzuki. She's very playful and brash, often at the ire of the club's president, Azusa Nakano, and she has an undeniable presence wherever she is. Did you know that she can accurately predict the weather by checking how frizzy her hair is in the morning? Sound interesting? [http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/Jun Read More...] Tsubasa wo Kudasai (翼(つばさ)をください) or Give me Wings is a cover by the Light Music Club of the popular folk song, originally written by Michio Yamagami and composed by Kinihiko Murai. It's a song about wanting to leave behind your troubles to just chase your dreams, so it was a very appropriate choice of song for Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi to play for Yui to convince her to join the club and save it from being disbanded. Are you after the lyrics in [http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/Tsubasa_wo_Kudasai''Japanese, Romaji, and English?] Maybe you want to hear the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9inPXWbvU_E ''instrumental] or [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zQkrgKlqC4 rock version], in which all four sing? Or if you're really keen, you could try to [http://www.songsterr.com/a/wsa/k-on-tsubasa-wo-kudasai-tab-s59849t0 learn to play the song?] A lot is going to change when the Light Music Club get their New Club Member, Azusa Nakano. Will her new band be able to accommodate for her professional guitar skills? Will she be able to get them to put down their tea and cake for long enough to actually practice? How will she handle the club advisor's costumes, or her new nickname Azu-nyan? And at the end of the day, when she's absolutely had enough, what convinces her to stay? Also notice that the show's opening manages to find a spot for the new member and her guitar lines. Sound interesting? [http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/New_Club_Member! Read More...] Who is your favorite out of the five band members of Ho-kago Tea Time? Yui Hirasawa Mio Akiyama Ritsu Tainaka Tsumugi Kotobuki Azusa Nakano You have just joined the Light Music Club! If you could only take one role in the band, which would you choose? Vocals Guitar Bass Keyboard Drums * See here for old poll results. *Happy birthday to the mature, responsible, and ever-dependable Ui Hirasawa, born February 22, 1993! Rhythm guitarist for Wakaba Girls and Yui Hirasawa's younger sister, Ui is also able to master nearly anything very quickly, although she herself does not tend to believe she is as skilled as she is. *Happy birthday to Ho-kago Tea Time's shy-but-confident fan-favorite bassist Mio Akiyama, born January 15, 1992! While outwardly very mature, Mio may be the most girly member of the band internally, much to the amusement (and sometimes annoyance) of her best friend and HTT's drummer, Ritsu Tainaka. Since starting college Mio usually wears her hair in a ponytail. *Happy birthday to the efficient and level-headed student council president Nodoka Manabe, born December 26, 1991! Yui's best friend since kindergarten, she's also effectively her third mother, along with Yui's actual mother and sister. A model student and very intelligent, she's currently attending university somewhere outside of Japan. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse